WAKE UP YOUR HEART
by Holly Motto
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde la partida de Yami y a Yugi le sigue doliendo su ausencia como la primera vez, pero el anuncio de una enfermedad podría unirlos una vez mas [YYxY]Inspirado por el final de YGO!


"**WAKE UP YOUR HEART"**

**CAPITULO: "HASTA SIEMPRE"**

Ya han pasado muchos años desde que el se marcho, y se llevo con su partida mi corazón, mi alegría…mi amor, hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera, para que nuestra separación nunca sucediera, se que es un pensamiento egoísta a veces me reprocho a mi mismo, ya que se lo que hubiera significado que se quedara… pero es algo que no puedo evitar, el fue la persona que mas ame y amaría siempre…

Su nombre Yami Atemu, un espíritu milenario, que estaba en este mundo para cumplir su misión, evitar que el mundo fuera cubierto por las sombras y también enseñarme el valor…ambos dimos una parte de si al otro, ahora que lo pienso a pesar de los años aun sigo sintiendo su presencia en mi corazón…de ahí nunca se fue pero aun así…lo extraño demasiado…es algo que no puedo evitar…

Aun recuerdo aquel dia, el ultimo que pasaríamos juntos…irónico, fue en un barco que nos marchamos a la isla de duelistas, donde logre saber de su exigencia…y ahora seria por un barco que le iba a decir a dios a su existencia…aun al recordarlo, no puedo evitar llorar…se que le prometí y me prometí no hacerlo mas pero…no puedo evitarlo…

Ambos subimos en aquel barco, que nos llevaría a la roca del milenio, donde pondríamos cada uno de los artículos y le tendría que decir a dios…quería permanecerme sereno, tranquilo, para no preocuparlo, nunca le gusto verme triste, pero era imposible hacerlo, si algo en mi se estaba rompiendo lentamente…

- ¿Yugi, que haces aquí en medio del frió?...-habia salido un momento del camarote para tomar aire fresco, necesitaba estar solo, pensar y llorar sin que nadie se enterara…

- Snif…Joey…-intente limpiarme mis lagrimas, pero era imposible que mi amigo no se diera cuenta de mi estado…

- Dios Yugi…-me abraso con ternura…cuanto cariño, me demostró, fue gracias a Joey que logre superar esto o al menos intentarlo…fue gracias a sus consejos que logre dejarlo ir…

- Snif Joey...snif

No pude evitar llorar mientras me abrazaba de mi amigo, el sabia del por que de mi estado, el sabia que yo amaba a mi otra mitad…el lo sabia y por lo mismo entendía el por que de mis lagrimas…

- Es difícil no es cierto?...-me dijo amablemente mientras me acariciaba mis cabellos…-es difícil decir adiós…pero amigo…Yugi tu no estas diciendo adiós…tu estas diciendo hasta pronto…algún dia cuando dios quiera estarán juntos…en el cielo…-se separo del abraso, se agacho un poco y me tomo de los hombros mirándome a los ojos, mientras que con cariño me limpiaba mis lagrimas…-hasta que ese momento llegue debes de ser fuerte, debes de mostrar tu mas hermosa sonrisa, por que a el le encanta verla…te lo dijo una vez, no dejes que se vaya preocupado por dejarte triste…recuerda que nunca estarás solo, tus amigos siempre estaremos contigo, quizás el faraón ya no viva mas en el rompecabezas, ni este en este mundo pero eso no significa que su esencia se vaya, ya que esa siempre vivirá aquí…-me señalo mi corazón…-de ahí nunca se marchara, por que el amor que sientes por el los mantendrá unidos…siempre…

- _Arigato_ Joey…_arigato_…

Lo abrase y mi amigo me correspondió el abraso, en verdad que necesitaba de esas palabras para ser fuerte y lograr decirle adiós, aunque Joey tenia razón en realidad era un hasta pronto, ya que a pesar que el se marchara al otro mundo, sus recuerdos vivirían en mi siempre, y cuando los dioses me llamaran a su lado me reuniría con el…una vez mas…

Regrese a mi habitación, donde prepararía la baraja con la que tendría mi duelo final…estaba sereno, quería estarlo para no preocuparlo y que nuestro adiós fuera mas difícil de lo que ya era…me senté en la silla que habia en la habitación y saque mi bajara de la caja que una vez resguardo mi tesoro…el rompecabezas del milenio…

Observaba mis cartas con detenimiento, con determinación, quería mostrar fortaleza y lo estaba logrando, el no habia notado, mi tristeza y aunque nuestros vínculos estaban cerrados sabia que podía sentir mi espíritu tranquilo y sereno…aunque en realidad mi corazón estaba quebrantado…

Escuche que alguien toco a la puerta…se trataba de Tea, ella buscaba una excusa para ver a mi Yami, pero al único que encontró fue a mi…se que se llevo una gran decepción, nunca sentí celos con ella aunque ambos estuviéramos enamorados de la misma persona…sin embargo en aquel instante…algo en mi cambio y me sentí enojado por su intromisión…

- Yugi como sabrás yo soy la directora del crucero y he venido avisarte que mañana a primera hora llegaremos a nuestro destino…-me sonreía sabia que quería fingir conmigo, quería ver a Yami, pero no pudo…

- _Hai_ gracias…-mi tono era cortante, no quería estar cerca de ella, no quería verla… no estaba de humor…

- ¿Esta es la baraja que usaras mañana?...-aunque ella insistía en quedarse…

- ¿Si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas?…-estaba molesto no pude evitar ser grosero…-_gomen nasai_…-me disculpe aunque en realidad no lo sentí…

- No hay problema, te comprendo…yo también me siento triste por la partida del otro Yugi…digo Atemu…-puso sus manos en su pecho, sus ojos brillaban en tristeza, aunque a mi no me importaba yo me sentía aun mas destrozado…

- _Hai_ es difícil decirle adiós, pero no hay opción…-seguí mirando mis cartas, formando mi estrategia, la cual tenía que ser perfecta, tenia que lograr derrotarlo…

- Bien es mejor que te deje no quiero distraerte…-nunca lo hizo en verdad…aunque su presencia me estaba incomodando mucho, no quería que estuviera en mi habitación…

- _Hai _gracias Tea…-le dije, para que se marchaba, ya no quería mirarla mas…

- Hasta pronto…-por fin salio de mi habitación y yo pude respirar tranquilo, no quería verla, no quería escucharla…sabia del amor hacia mi Yami, y en aquel instante me molesto mucho…

- Mi amado Atemu, no quiero que te vayas…dios haz que Yugi pierda el duelo…haz que lo pierda para que Atemu, no se marche…te lo ruego…-pensó la castaña afuera de la habitación, mientras que una solitaria lagrima bajaba rodando por sus mejillas…

Tiempo después ambos habíamos terminado de hacer nuestras barajas, esperando que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar al otro, ahora es cuando hubiera deseado que mi baraja fuera débil para que el me venciera…

- Lograste terminar de armar tu baraja Yami…-le dije sonriendo, quería ser fuerte, quería demostrarme fuerte ante el…

- _Hai aibou_…_arigato_…-me sonrió y cambiamos de lugares, sostuve por un momento mi rompecabezas lo miraba con anhelo, mañana seria el dia en que ambos nos separaríamos…mañana seria el ultimo dia que lo vería…mañana, mañana…

Comencé a llorar en tono bajo y lastimero, me sentía tan destrozado, tan triste, no pude evitarlo, mis lagrimas chocaban contra el metal del rompecabezas, el sintió mi tristeza, no pude evitar ocultarla…

- _Aibou_…-escuche su voz…se materializo ante mi, su mirada se notaba preocupada sabia que mi estado no era el mejor, nuestro vinculo no mentía…-_aibou_, no estés triste esta no será un despedida…en realidad nunca me iré siempre estaré en tus recuerdos, en las enseñanzas que haz aprendido de mi, lo se por que tu también estarás en mis recuerdos, en todo lo que aprendí de ti…la amistad, la confianza, la compasión…el amor…-abrí mis ojos en impresión esas palabras no me las esperaba…-quería llevarme este secreto al mundo de los espíritus mi hikari, mi querido Yugi, pero no puedo mas, necesito decírtelo, aunque eso significa que quizás desees mi partida con mayor fuerza…pero no puedo callar mas…te amo…te amo, como nunca he amado…ni amare a nadie…te amo hikari, mi _aibou_, mi Yugi…

Estaba sorprendido, esas palabras eran las mismas que yo me negaba a revelarle, mis ojos estaban abiertos a todo lo que daban y el me miraba con sus ojos llenos de comprensión y con un brillo especial en ellos, seguramente era emoción por las palabras mágicas que acaba de decirme…

- Yami yo…

No resistí mas y me lance hacia el…lo bese, lo bese como lo habia hecho en mis en mis sueños…lo bese por primera vez…sus ojos estaban sorprendidos no se esperaba mi reacción, pero luego sentí sus calidos brazos alrededor mió correspondió a ese beso…fue uno suave y tímido termino rápido…pero aun así a mi me supo a gloria, era tan dulce, tan mágico…

- Yami, yo también te amo…mi otro yo, te amo tanto…y no quiero que te vallas no quiero…

Lo abrase con fuerza, no quería decirle adiós, no quería despedirme de el…no quería que se fuera…pero sabia que no podía evitarlo, no podía ser egoísta y obligarlo a quedarse en este mundo, contra su voluntad. Prefería sacrificar todo con tal de su felicidad aunque eso significara no verlo nunca mas…

- _Aibou_ me haz hecho tan feliz…

Permanecimos abrazados unos momentos, no quería separarme de el, sabia que ese seria el ultimo abrazo que nos daríamos, sabia que esa noche seria la ultima vez que sintiera su calor, que escuchara latir su corazón…ya que el dia siguiente seria su partida…

- Yami…Yami…mi amado faraón…esta noche triste, en que el barco tiene como destino tu partida…esta noche en que la alegría ha vuelto a existir en mi corazón, gracias a tus palabras…esta noche que será la ultima noche en que estemos juntos…esta noche…esta noche quiero ser tuyo…quiero que unamos nuestras almas, nuestros corazones, nuestras esencias, nuestros cuerpos…nuestras vidas…quiero ser tuyo, en cuerpo, ya que mi alma siempre ha sido tuya…quiero que me demuestres que me amas…quiero que me demuestres que nunca te iras aunque gane mañana en la batalla…quiero que tu me recuerdes cuando estés en el otro mundo…quiero entregarte mi virginidad y quiero que tu me entregues la tuya…

Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido estaba emocionado, por lo que acaba de decirle quería que el fuera mió, y que yo fuera suyo, se acerco a mi sostuvo con sus manos mi mentón. Lo mire a los ojos, aquellos ojos carmesí que tantas veces antes me habían cautivado, ahora los tenia sobre mi, me sonroje, y el me sonrió, como amaba su sonrisa…como lo amaba…

Se acerco a mi y me beso, yo me deje guiar por su beso, coloque mis manos en su nunca lo abrase, el también me abrazo y me atrajo mas a el, nuestras bocas que antes eran inexpertas ahora parecían que siempre se habían pertenecido y nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas, felices de estar unidas…

Nos separamos obligados por la falta de aire, el me sonreía y podría jurar que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, las mías estaban ardiendo de lo sonrojadas que estaban, entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió la sonrisa mas bella que la anterior, encantado al ver me sonrojo…me acaricio una de mis mejillas sin decir palabra, yo cerré mis ojos sintiendo, con todo mi ser esa caricia…luego me abrazo y sentí su calor… lo amaba tanto mas que nada en el mundo…y aun luego de tantos años lo sigo amando…

Permanecimos abrazados unos instantes, yo querían que esos instantes duraran una eternidad, pero el momento mas maravilloso de toda mi existencia estaba por ocurrir…se separo del abraso y me sonrió, yo me sonroje ya que me imaginaba que seguía, comenzó a besar mi rostro…desde mi frente hasta llegar a mis labios, donde nos dimos una vez mas un beso apasionado, donde nuestras lenguas seguían el ritmo de nuestros deseos…

Me quito mi gabardina azul y yo le quita la de el, y aun con la camiseta, pude sentir entre mis manos aquellos pectorales tan bien formados de un joven faraón…el no espero mucho y me quito mi camisa, yo me sonroje mas al sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo, me gustaba que me admiraba pero en aquel instante su mirada tenia tanta pasión, tanto deseo que no pude evitar sonrojarme…

Me tomo de una de mis manos y me llevo hasta la cama que habia en la habitación, me recosté sobre ella mientras que un pronunciado sonrojo cubría mis mejillas, el se acerco a mi y me comenzó a besar yo deje guiarme por sus labios, aquellos labios que me embriagaban, que me hipnotizaban, su mano juguetona se encaminaba a acariciar mi entre pierna…

Gemí al sentir el contacto, el sonrió al escucharme, luego sentí como lentamente la cremallera de mi pantalón era bajada y luego este despejado…estaba semidesnudo ante el y mi faraón lo que buscaba era tenerme completamente desnudo ante el, indefenso ante sus deseos…aunque eso tendría que esperar…

Cambie de posiciones con el y ahora fui yo el que hizo que mi Yami se recostara en la cama, le quite su camisa y luego comencé a besarlo, saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan suave y perfecta…luego al igual que el, mi mano se encaminaba a acariciar muy sutilmente su entrepierna junto con su miembro, el gimió al sentir el contacto y pude notar como su miembro comenzaba a levantarse aun con el pantalón puesto sobre salía de entre la ropa…

Le sonríe con picardía, mientras comenzaba a bajarle de forma suave y lenta su cremallera, el gimió al sentir mi mano tocar su miembro, me encantaba escuchar sus gemidos, ya que me animaban a continuar sabia que le gustaban lo que estaba hacia y eso me daba el valor para seguir adelante…

Su pantalón fue despojado y callo al piso a un lado del mió, ahora ambos estábamos solo con nuestros bóxer puestos, aunque sabia que eso iba a durar muy poco, deje que el siguiera adelante, me quito mi bóxer sin dudar, yo me puse nervioso al sentir su mirada otra vez en mi cuerpo, pude ver cuanta pasión emanaban sus ojos, aun mas que antes, su boca entreabierta dejaba ver su deseo, su anhelo por poseerme…

Comenzó a besarme una vez mas, comenzado desde mi frente hasta llegar a mis labios darme un beso suave y continuo bajando, se entretuvo un poco con mis tetillas, de las cuales logro hacer que diera mas gemidos, luego continuo con sus besos hasta llegar a mi abdomen, beso mi entrepierna, deseaba tanto que lo hiciera, pero el quería excitarme mas antes que eso pasara…

- ¿Dime Yugi me amas?..-me pregunto de forma juguetona…yo asentí…-¿dime cuanto…?...

- Mas que todo lo que existe…mas que mi vida…-le dije sin dudar en medio del éxtasis…

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿O no quieres?...-seguía con sus preguntas, yo pensé que iba a estallar por el placer…

- Lo deseo, lo deseo…-le dijo con algo de desesperación…-hazlo ya _onegai…onegai_…-le rogué el sonrió y momentos después pude sentir su boca en mi miembro, su lengua saboreando cada centímetro de mi ahora levantado miembro, mi cuerpo estaba tan excitado, que no tardía en demostrarlo…

Poco después mi semilla quedo en su boca, el me sonrió, mientras que tragaba cada gota de aquel elixir de la vida, lo mire con algo de pena, mientras que observaba como un hilo de semen y de saliva bajaba por su barbilla…

- ¿Te diste un banquete no es cierto?…

Le bromee el solo me sonrió sonrojado, mientras que dejaba que ahora fuera yo quien le demostraba mi amor, le quite sus bóxer y luego al igual que el comencé a besarlo lentamente, deteniéndome unos momentos en su boca luego en sus tetillas, y luego al llegar a su miembro solo lo bese con cariño, iba a usar la misma táctica que el uso conmigo, solo que un poco diferente…

- Haber faraón… ¿ama a su hikari?…-en cada pregunta solo le daba un beso a su miembro y podía sentir como este se excitaba aun más…

- Demasiado _aibou_…demasiado…-me dijo con sus ojos cerrados, inundado por el placer…

- ¿Quiero saber cuando lo ama, su alteza?...-continuaba con mi juego…

- Mas que mi magia, mas que los duelos…mas que mi vida…mas que todo…-no encontraba algo mas grande que la vida, para hacer comparación al amor que sentía por mi…

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que es lo que desea que haga este humilde hikari, por usted faraón?...-solo le di un beso suave y nada mas…

- Hazlo Yugi…aibou…hikari…hazlo…_onegai_…

Podía escuchar el placer emanar de su boca, le sonreí y no le hice esperar, saboree con mi boca su miembro, estaba tan excitado, que no tardo mucho en hacer que su semilla quedara en mi boca yo al igual que el trague cada gota de aquel maravilloso vino de la vida…el me sonrió y pude ver un sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas era algo hermoso…algo único…

- ¿Veo que tu también te haz dado un festín, no hikari?...-me sonrió picadamente yo solo me sonroje, no podía contestarle, por lo nervioso y emocionado que me sentía…-¿listo para lo que sigue _aibou_?...-asentí con pena sabia a que se refería…-no te dolerá, yo jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño…

- Confió en ti…-le dije seguro…-siempre…

Cambiamos lugares y me recosté en la cama, el hizo que me volteara y pude sentir como su mano, acariciaba de forma suave mis glúteos…sonreí para mi, me encantaba sentir que a mi faraón le gustara mi cuerpo y cada parte no explorada, el se encargaba de reclamarla como suyo…separo mis glúteos con sumo cuidado, el siempre era así conmigo…

- Yugi voy a introducir uno de mis dedos, quizás te duela un poco pero…ya veras que luego solo disfrutaras…-asentí, sabia que seria doloroso pero no me importaba, quería ser suyo, y que el fuera mió…

- ¿Ummm?...

Dije con algo de dolor, sentí su dedo en mi interior y no se sintió nada bien, el me acariciaba mis cabellos mientras que por primera vez pude escucharlo cantar, su voz era melodiosa como el música de Ángeles, me canto una tonada en egipcio, conocía el significado de algunas palabras y de otras lo ignoraba pero no me importo, su voz me embelezaba y al poco tiempo me olvide del dolor y solo me concentre en escuchar su voz…

En un instante el dolor había desaparecido y solo sentí placer cubrir mi cuerpo…se que el uso alguna clase de magia o quizás fue su voz quien hizo que no sintiera dolor, fuera lo que fuera estaba listo para sellar nuestra unión…

Sentí como la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y a pesar de los pronósticos no sentía dolor alguno, su canción continuaba, aun que en algunos instantes escuche su voz temblar, seguramente por el placer que le estaba provocando, yo gemí al sentir como su miembro entro por completo en mi…cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras me dejaba trasportar por el placer…

Nuestros cuerpos se movían a un solo ritmo, la tonada dejo de escucharse, lo único que cubría la habitación, eran nuestros gemidos que se hacían uno solo, que en cada instante se hacían mas fuertes, y con un gemido aun mas sonoro que los anteriores nuestra unión se habia completado, nuestras semillas sellaron el pacto… la suya cubriendo mis entrañas y la mía cubriendo la mantas de la cama…pude sentir como su cuerpo callo rendido sobre el mió, ambos estábamos cansados y aun excitados por la experiencia que acabamos de tener…

- Te amo Yugi…-me beso y luego me atrajo hasta si y me cubrió con sus brazos…yo le sonreí mientras que estiraba un poco mi cuerpo para besar sus labios…

- _Ai shiteru_ Yami…_Ai Shiteru_…-le dije y así ambos permanecimos, hasta que el cansancio hizo su reclamo y ambos cerramos nuestros ojos…yo no deseaba que el mañana llegara…el momento del adiós, pero no podía evitarlo…no podía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente ambos bajamos del barco, nuestros amigos nos esperaban en tierra, el dia parecía tan alegre, tan lleno de colores, aunque para mi era un dia gris, un dia triste por que perdería a la persona que amaba…a la única persona que he amado…

Llegamos donde estaba la roca milenaria, cada articulo del milenio que tenia fue colocado en aquella roca…el ultimo que faltaba era mi rompecabezas…me lo quite por ultima vez y cerré mis ojos…agradecí en silencio, por ver mi deseo cumplido…agradecí en silencio su amor, agradecí en silencio el haber podido conocerlo y maldecía en silencio el decirle adiós…

La roca brillo luego el ojo del milenio también lo hizo aun mas fuerte y en un instante nuestras almas se separaron, cada uno de nosotros se convirtió en un individuo diferente, quizás el podía materializarse, lograr hacerse humano, pero en aquel instante fue diferente, ya no sentía su esencia, deje de escuchar sus pensamientos, solo miraba sus ojos, el estaba decidido, y yo también tenia que mostrar esa misma decisión…

- ¿Listo Yugi?...-nuestros amigos observaban nuestro ultimo duelo…

- Nunca antes lo habia estado tanto como ahora…-le dije con decisión….

- De acuerdo…-¡¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!!

¿Cuantas veces antes escuche esas palabras?… demasiadas y en aquel instante las maldecía ya que iban hacer esas simples palabras quien me separarían de el, de mi faraón…

El duelo fue difícil, uno de los mas complicados que tuve jamás, me concentre tanto en ganar que por un instante me olvide que perdería cuando ganara. Lo único que existía en mis pensamientos era ganar, era lograr liberar su alma, olvidando por completo a quien perdería aquel dia…

- Ra no…-la ultima jugada llego…y fue aquí cuando me di cuenta lo que habia hecho, con un ataque mas podría ganar…-snif…-comencé a llorar dude en hacer mi ultima jugada, no quería dejar que se marchara, pero sabia que no tendría opción…no tenia…

- Yugi hazlo…-estaba indefenso con el ataque de mi monstruo ganaría, pero…perdería demasiado…lo perdería a el…-Yugi, no dudes hazlo…-la única voz que escuchaba era la de el, mis amigos se habían quedado en silencio indignados por mi actitud…

- Y ahora mago silencioso ataca sus puntos de vida, directamente…-cerré mis ojos y solo pude escuchar un gemido de dolor, sabia que mi mago habia dado en el blanco y eso significaba, mi victoria…

- Bien hecho…- sus puntos de vida, se habían extinguido…

No pude soportarlo, caí arrodillado en el piso, habia ganado, y ahora lo habia perdido a el, sabia que ganaba el valor y la confianza de saber que ahora podía hacer las cosas por mi mismo, ya no necesitaba su guía pero…perdía su presencia…lo perdía a el… no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

- Snif…-maldecía mi suerte…no quería que se marchara, no quería…

- _Aibou_, un campeón no se arrodilla ante sus rivales…-sentí su calida mano en mi hombro, eso hizo que levantara mi vista y mirara sus ojos…aquellos ojos se notaban mas comprensivos que nunca, pero también…pude ver tristeza reflejada en ellos…-levántate Yugi, no llores mas sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, no dejes que me lleve esta imagen de ti…-yo no podía dejar de llorar, por mas que lo intentara…

- Soy débil Yami…soy débil…-le dije desesperado mientras bajaba mi mirada, no podía soportar el hecho que ese dia seria el ultimo que lo vería…

- Claro que no eres débil, nunca antes conocí a una persona con tu fortaleza, y como te dije una vez, si estuviéramos en el antiguo Egipto tú serias faraón…

- Yami ahora que te vas, siento que te llevas mi corazón con tu partida…

- Yugi levanta tu mirada, levanta el corazón, no dejes que la tristeza te domine, ya que aunque no me veas yo siempre estaré contigo, en cada recuerdo, en cada experiencia, en cada enseñanza…y cuando mires al cielo, cuentas veas la belleza, y el esplendor del sol, imagina que cada hermoso paisaje será una sonrisa mía, que esta dirigida a ti…

- Mi otro yo…-le dije suavemente, me habían cautivado sus palabras…

- Te equivocas Yugi, yo no soy tu otro yo…tu no eres el otro yo de nadie…tu verdadera esencia es Yugi Moto, me siento orgulloso y feliz de haberte conocido…no llores mas, regálame una sonrisa…la misma que me cautivo…la misma que enamoro…

Me ayudo a levantarme y con suavidad limpiaba mis lagrimas, yo por complacerlo logre hacer que mis labios formaran una sonrisa, estaba tan triste…me lance a el y lo abrase no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que se fuera…pero no podía evitarlo…

- El Ojo **_Sennen_, ha despertado, demanda la presencia del faraón…espíritu del faraón, diga su nombre…-escuche las palabras de Ishizu, no quería soltar a mi Yami, pero no podía evitarlo…lo solté y el se paro frente a la puerta que tenia aquel ojo milenario, la misma que nos separaría…**

- Soy el hijo de faraón Okunankanon… mi nombre es Atemu…

Fueron sus palabras, la puerta al mundo de los espíritus se abrió, dejando ver a las antiguas personas que habíamos conocido en el pasado, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, quizás no quería decir a adiós, ya que sabia lo duro que esas palabras eran, pero no podíamos dejarlo ir sin al menos escuchar su voz por ultima vez…

- Faraón, siento decirte esto pero tu no te iras, ya que las enseñanzas y la amistad que nos haz dado a cada uno de nosotros se quedaran en nuestros corazones, no te olvidaremos y mas te vale a ti no olvidarnos…-se detuvo y miro a nuestros amigos…

- Claro que no Joey…-sonrió, como amaba su sonrisa…luego volteo a mirarme aun sonriendo, esperaba mis últimas palabras…

- Te amo Yami, te amo como a nadie en el mundo, y cuando Ra lo decida nos reuniremos en el cielo, mi amado faraón…-todos se sorprendieron por mi confesión, pero no me importo tenia que decirla…tenia que hacerlo, era su despedida lo demás no me importo…

- Yo también te amo mas que a nada Yugi…-se que el corazón de Tea se quebró en esa instante…-y te voy a estar esperando en el otro mundo…

- Como siempre decimos…es tu turno…

Le dije sonriendo, aun con lagrimas en mis ojos…alce mi pulgar y el también alzo el suyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y al entrar en ella sus vestiduras cambiaron a las de faraón y luego la puerta se cerro…

- Hasta siempre mi amado faraón…

Unas ultimas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, cuando de pronto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y las columnas donde habíamos tenido nuestra ultima batalla comenzaron a ceder y cayeron al piso…aquella escena era como me sentía yo…hecho polvo, hecho pedazos…

- Yugi es mejor irnos de aquí…-me dijo Joey tomándome de la mano…cuando de pronto vi como la lapida que contenía los artículos desaparecía…

- No mi rompecabezas se ha ido…-grite, quería regresar y recuperar mi rompecabezas pero Joey no me dejo avanzar y todos corrimos fuera de aquel lugar que se hacia pedazos…

- Vaya eso fue muy extraño…-dijo mi amigo mirando como la entrada de aquel sitio era completamente sellada por los escombros…

- Con esto los dioses ponen punto final a los juegos de lo oscuro…-dijo Ishizu mirando impresionada aquel sitio…

- ¿Quieras decir que todo acabo?...-pregunto Malik a su hermana, ella asintió…

- Ahora el faraón puede descansar en paz…-fueron sus palabras…

- Vaya yo esperaba mas…-dijo Joey con algo de disolución…

- ¿Qué cosa esperabas?...-le pregunto Tristan un poco impresionado…

- No se quizás música, fuegos artificiales, un letrero enorme con luces neón…no se algo espectacular…

- Salimos vivos yo me conformo con eso…-dijo aliviado mi moreno amigo…

- No seas cobarde Tristan...dios esto se esta poniendo muy soléenme Yugi, por que no nos haces los honores, di uno de tus discursos, siempre sabes que palabras son las mas adecuadas en estos casos…-no podía hablar debido a la impresión…pero hice un esfuerzo…

- Este bien si insistes…el fin de una aventura es solo el comienzo otra…

- De eso esta hablando…

- Hasta siempre mi faraón…hasta siempre…-mire al cielo, aquel cielo que me dijo que mirara, y este formo el rostro sonriente de mi faraón alzando su pulgar y guiñándome un ojo…-_ai shiteru_…hasta siempre mi _koi_… hasta siempre mi amado faraón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diez años han pasado desde ese dia que le dije adiós, al amor de mi vida y también a los duelos…muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, en mi vida y en la vida de mis amigos…

Quien hubiera pensado que ese crucero no solo uniera la vida de un faraón y su protegido, si no también unió la vida de dos de mis amigos hablo de Kaiba-kun y Joey…mi amigo siempre me dijo que sentía algo especial aparte de odio por el "_Gato Sarnoso_" como muy cariñosamente le decía a Kaiba-kun…y al parecer en aquel barco se declararon su amor y tiempo después de regresar a domino…se casaron, son una pareja feliz y creo que se amaran por siempre…

Tea cumplió su sueño de ser bailarina, se mudo a New York como tanto soñó, aunque hacia mi tomo un cierto resentimiento por haberle quitado al faraón, que ella amaba, nunca mas supe de ella, tampoco ninguno de mis amigos tubo noticias…y ahora que lo pienso…eso fue lo mejor…

Tristan se convirtió en un luchador profesional y ahora esta compitiendo por el titulo mundial en China, estoy seguro que le ira muy bien, es un gran deportista, seguramente enorgullecerá a Japón y a domino…

¿Qué fue de mi?...bien eso es algo muy difícil de decir, la verdad ni yo mismo lo se…luego que te dije a dios Yami, las cosas para mi cambiaron mucho, desde el desprecio y los reproches de Tea, hasta el poco animo que he tenido estos años, deje los duelos para siempre y mi baraja permanece tal cual la use aquel dia, sabes algo muy curioso que ha sucedido estos años es que Kaiba-kun decidió abrir una escuela de duelos…

Hai los duelos se han vuelto muy famosos desde que te dijimos adiós, tanto que ahora hasta puedes tomar un doctorado si así lo deseas…supongo que ese fue uno de tus legados…mi amado faraón…

Hace unos meses me encontré con un joven de cabello castaño…mas bien el me encontró a mi, chocamos cuando me dirigía al hospital…me dijo que era duelista y que iría hacerse el examen de admisión en la academia…algo en mi interior me dijo que debía de poseer la carta de Kuriboh alado…aquella que tu me regalaste en mi cumpleaños…nunca le use ya que sentía que esa carta no me pertenencia y estaba en lo correcto sentí que ese chico debía ser el dueño de ella, así que se la di…

Me pregunto ¿como le habrá ido en su examen? ¿Habrá aprobado?…espero que si, ya que ese chico me hizo recordar cuando yo tenia su edad y tenia en aquel brillo especial en mis ojos, aquel brillo de lograr lo que quería…espero que logre sus sueños…que Ra lo ayude…

¿Que fue de mi vida desde tu partida?...bien han sucedido muchas cosas como te dije…me he vuelto escritor y ahora relato un libro, en el cual hablo con detalle de nuestras aventuras y de lo feliz que fui a tu lado…espero que logre acabarlo antes de mi partida…observo confusión en tu mirada por mis palabras…te contare, el por que de ellas ¿recuerdas que te dije que me dirigía al hospital cuando choque con ese chico?…

Bien a internarme, ya que unos meses atrás me diagnosticaron leucemia…las cosas no han sido nada fáciles con la quimioterapia lo se muy bien, pero no importa la verdad no me importa si salgo con vida, al contrario quiero la muerte para estar contigo…

Hoy me han hecho mi ultima sesión de quimioterapia del mes, estoy cansado, me siento débil se que he bajado mucho de peso y mi cabello comienza a caerse, no me importa cada dia que pasa lo único que deseo es irme contigo…y al estar mirando por al ventana de mi habitación del hospital y ver las nubes en el cielo, puedo imaginarme tu sonrisa, es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante es lo único…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4 de Junio mi cumpleaños hoy celebro mis 26 años Kaiba, Joey y Tristan han venido a celebrarlo conmigo, saben que este será el ultimo que celebre, me desahuciaron en el hospital y hace un mes que me dieron de alta, ya que no deseo mas tratamientos, se que moriré y al menos quiero morir en la casa que alguna vez compartí contigo y mi abuelo…

- Feliz cumpleaños Yugi…-serpentinas volaron al aire al soplar la velita de mi pastel…

Mi aspecto no es el mejor, mi piel estaba pálida y tenia mucho ojeras en mis ojos, habia bajado demasiado de peso, tanto que ahora se me notaban los huesos sobre la ropa, mis amigos querían simular que nada pasaba, pero podía ver sus ojos y notar su tristeza…su dolor por mi estado…moriría pronto no les quedaba dudas…

- Abre mi regalo Yugi, ábrelo…-me dijo Tristan emocionado, hacia unos días habia vuelto de China, y en todo ese tiempo no me habia contado nada de como le habia ido en su torneo…

- Wow Tristan…-lo que habia dentro de la caja era el cinturón de primer lugar…-snif Tristan…-comencé a llorar, el me abrazo…

- Vamos amiguito no quiero que llores, te lo regalo por que quiero que lo tengas tu, es mi forma de compartir contigo mi victoria…

- Pero Tristan no puedo aceptarlo esto es tuyo, es la muestra de tu esfuerzo…

- Vamos Yugi es mi forma de compartirlo contigo, se que no pudiste verme ganar por eso te regalo esto, quiero que lo tengas y no aceptare un no por respuesta…-me sonrió…-así que muchachito ahora serás conocido como Yugi Moto, el que gano el tornero de luchas…

Sonreí, me costaba hacerlo desde que te habia dicho adiós, pero no pude contenerme, mis amigos… ellos siempre encontraban la forma de hacerme sonreír…

- Bien, bien campeón apártate que es el turno del gran Joey…-Mi buen amigo Joey, era el que mas me hacia reír por sus palabras y ademanes…-bien amigo esto es tuyo, lo elegimos Kithy y yo…-dijo señalando a Kaiba, el cual tenia sus brazos cruzados y me miraba muy serio…

- Hpm Kithy…-sonrió Tristan y Kaiba-kun le tiro mirada asesina…

- ¿Algún problema?…-el gran campeón de luchas se congelo al escuchar y ver la mirada fría de Kaiba-kun…

- Lie…-sonrisa nerviosa…

- Bien ábrelo Yug…-me insistía Joey, sentía que mis fuerzas se extinguían pero tenia que abrirlo, quien se podía negar a la sonrisa llena de ilusión de Joey…

- Amón-Ra…-le dije al ver un libro, que tenia al frente letras amarillas que decían…"Vida y Obra del rey del juego" escrito por Yugi Moto…-comencé a llorar, no me esperaba esa sorpresa…

- Yug por favor, no lo hicimos para que te pusieras triste si no para que te alegraras además mira esto…

Joey abrió el libro y pude ver una imagen de Yami y mía cuando estábamos juntos…nos estábamos tomando de la mano, esa foto fue cuando ganamos la final de ciudad batallas y ambos estábamos recibiendo el premio…

- Yami…-dije en tono suave al ver la imagen…y unas lagrimas cayeron chocando contra el rostro de mi faraón, plasmado en aquella foto…

- No llores mas a Yami nunca le gusto verte triste…-me dijo Joey mientras se acercaba a mí y me limpiaba las lágrimas…

- Arigato amigo…este ha sido un maravilloso cumpleaños…

Les dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama, estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños en mi habitación, debido a que por las pocas fuerzas que tenía, ya no me podía levantar de la cama…

- Y habrá muchos mas, tu libro será famoso, y cuando te recuperes podrás promocionarlo…-Joey se escuchaba tan optimista, parecía que sus palabras podrían cumplirse…

- _Arigato _amigo…_arigato_ a todos…-aunque yo sabia que seria imposible mi vida se extinguía lentamente…y nadie podría evitar que el penoso final se diera…

6 de octubre, hoy ha sido el dia en que dejare este mundo y podré por fin reencontrarme con mi amor, con mi koi…mis fuerzas parecen ser nulas, las agujas del tiempo parecen detenerse… mi vida se extingue, y este dia se que será mi partida…quise despedirme de mis amigos, ya que se que hoy será la ultima vez que los vea…como dijo Joey el libro que hice de mis vivencias con Yami, fue un éxito y mi nombre resonaba aun mas, aparte del rey de los juegos, ahora era escritor, me hice famoso en esos pocos meses y se que con mi muerte lo seré mas…

- Yugi me preocupaste al no encontrarte en tu habitación...-Joey era el que mas pendiente estaba de mi y de mi enfermedad…

- Quería tomar aire fresco…- la enfermera que me cuidaba habia logrado llevarme hasta el jardín de la casa y desde ahí sentía el viento tocar mi rostro y mi vista observaba el cielo, aquel cielo que Yami me dijo que contemplara, podía ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y saber que pronto estaría con el…

- ¿Por qué estas levantado, eso puede hacerte daño?...-me dijo mi amigo preocupado…

- No me hace daño Joey…en verdad necesitaba ver el cielo, sentir el aire fresco…-le dije mientras estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas, debido a mis pocas fuerzas solo así me podía trasportar…

- Oh! Yugi…snif…lo siento tanto amigo…lo siento…-me abrazo mientras lloraba…no sabia por que se disculpaba…-ni con todo el dinero de Kithy pedimos evitarte tanto dolor…ni con todo el dinero, pudimos ayudarte y hacer que te curaras…

- Amigo, ustedes han hecho todo lo que han podido y les estaré eternamente agradecido pero este es mi destino, sabes estoy feliz…no le temo a la muerte ya que se, que será ella quien me permita ver a Yami…y que ambos estemos unidos para siempre…

- Yugi me duele tanto que hables así…-me dijo mientras me abraza se que sentía mi cuerpo frió y frágil, ya no tenia carne ahora solo era los puros huesos, el despojo del Yugi que un dia fui…

- Como me dijo Yami Joey…yo no me iré…siempre estaré en tu corazón…en cada recuerdo, cada experiencia, cada risa, cada lagrima…siempre estaría ahí, nunca me iré por que mi esencia se queda en la tierra con ustedes…no me olviden Joey…no me olviden, por que yo nunca los olvidare… y aun estando en el mas haya rezare por ustedes…velare por su bienestar siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Octubre 10 este dia le dieron sepultura el cuerpo de Yugi Moto, a su funeral asistieron muchas personas entre conocidos, y desconocidos, también asistió aquel joven de cabello castaño que meses atrás Yugi habia conocido, aquel chico logro entrar a la academia y a pocos días de entrar se convirtió en un gran duelista y todo fue gracias aquella carta y gracias a las esperanzas y el valor que esta resguardaba…

En memoria de quien se la dio, en lugar de flores fue esta carta que dejo en el sepulcro del rey de los juegos, era su carta favorita, pero también lo era de quien ya no estaba en la tierra…en aquel sepelio hubo llantos y remordimientos por que un chico lleno de vida murió joven y nadie lo pudo evitar…aunque a pesar de eso y ver la sonrisa que tubo el chico luego de muerto, les daba el animo que necesitaban les aseguraba que el era feliz. Lo era por que ahora se reuniría con quien amaba…ahora podrían estar juntos y nada iba a ver que los separara…

Como dijo Yugi una vez…"**_El fin de una ventura es solo el comienzo de otra_**" y ahora a pesar de que Yugi ya no estaba en la tierra, su historia no habia terminado de escribirse, ya que ahora estando alado de Yami, apenas si estaría comenzando a escribirse la historia de su amor…el eterno amor que sentían cuando estaban vivos y aun estando muertos seguían profesándose, ahora nada los iba a separar, y todos aquellos años de tristeza por la separación iban hacer reemplazados por amor que ambos se tenían y se tendrían…por toda la eternidad…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, espero que este one-shot les haya gustado es en homenaje al final de la mejor serie anime…Yu-Gi-Oh!, y por la partida del faraón…fue muy triste…

YAMI: Todo lo bueno, tiene que acabar…

HOLLY: Pero por que con la partida de Yamito por que?...por que no se fue la Tea al reino de las sombras…?

YAMI: Gotita…-preguntas que nunca serán contestadas…

HOLLY: Wueno este es digamos de cómo seria la vida de mi hermanito Yug sin su Yami…

YAMI: Aunque murió joven pobre aibou…

HOLLY: A igual que Yamito TT-TT

YAMI: Tranquila nena…

HOLLY: Wueno espero que les haya gustado, y hay que llorar juntos por el final de YGO! Vaya que si me deprimí…

YAMI: Y eso que le cortaron al final…

HOLLY: Por eso me deprimí más…aunque me encanto cuando Yamito le dice "Mi querido Yugi"…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

YAMI: Gotita…

HOLLY: Y cuando Yug esta llorando y le dice…"Te extrañare" díganme si no es yaoi…

YAMI: Mas gotitas…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno espero que les haya gustado este one-shot en honor a la serie que nos ha regalado tanto…solo nos queda esperar a que trasmitan algún dia o vendan a YGO! Capsule, es el consuelo…

YAMI: Al menos aparezco otra vez…

HOLLY: Wueno nos despedimos…

YAMI: Manden reviews…

HOLLY: Hay que llorar juntos por el final de YGO!…TT-TT

YAMI: U.u…wueno besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
